


The perfect choice made

by Anime_Dino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Idk what else to put for tags, Living Together, Multi, No Smut, Sexual Jokes, Snuggling, Straight ships too, Swearing, Texting, dates/dating, funny ig (idk, irl to sometimes, lgbtq ships and characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Dino/pseuds/Anime_Dino
Summary: This is just a Haikyuu fan-fic of most of the haikyuu characters texting and hanging out with each other. This is all of my AU and if you don’t like these ships then please don’t leave hate on this and I would suggest you leave before you get disappointed!..Have fun reading this! I really don’t know what I’m doing or writing so please just wing with it-
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Kiyoko is single, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, and other ships that I’m to lazy to type out, kageyama/OC
Kudos: 26





	The perfect choice made

**Oikawa made a Chat**

**Oikawa added hinata, iwazumi and others**

Oikawa: Welcome!

Iwazumi: What the hell is this?

Oikawa: A GC obviously iwa-chan!

Iwazumi: Sorry, let me ask again in a better way.

Iwazumi: Why did you make this!?

Oikawa: Geez! Calm down iwa! It’s so we can all talk together at once!   
  
Hinata: Hello everyone!

kenma: hey  
  
Sugawara: Hello!

Daichi: Hey

(after everyone says their hellos or most at least)

Oikawa: This isn’t everyone!  
  
Sugawara: Who else is here then?

Oikawa: Ah! Tsukishima, Akaashi and Suna!

Akaashi: Oh. Well hello then.

Suna: Sup

*cricket noise*

Tanaka: Hey Tsukki! We can all see that you’re online!

Tsukishima: Ugh whatever  
  
Tsukishima: Hey

Bokuto! HIIIIIII!

Yamaguchi: Hey Tsukki

Daichi: Hello Tsukishima

**Oikawa changes Tsukishima’s name to, Tsukki😩✨**

Tsukki😩✨: Why-

Oikawa: Why not?

Tsukki😩✨: Ok but- why?

Oikawa: Why not?

Tsukki😩✨: HNNNG 👹 BUT WHY?!

Nishinoya: Woah- Calm down Jamal😬 Don’t pull out the nine😳

Tanaka: hAhaHa😈

Tsukki😫✨: Tf-

Kuroo: Hi Tsukki!

Yamaguchi: PLEASE, Stop calling him that!

Kuroo: whyyyyyy? TvT

Yamaguchi: Because only I can call him that!

Kuoo: Whateverrrrrr😶

Yamaguchi: 🙂

Kuroo: OKOK-

Sorry- that’s all I’m gonna post since I don’t really have any ideas yet! 🤠


End file.
